


Snupin LDWS Drabbles

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of nine unrelated drabbles originally written for the Snupin LDWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snupin LDWS Drabbles

**Rescue Me**

Twelve months after Voldemort's death and the wars end, and Severus thought the danger was over. It _should_ have been over. Unfortunately, instincts honed through more than twenty years of war told him to worry.

There was a pricking sensation at the back of his neck and his heart had begun to pound. Adrenalin triggered a flight or fight response and he tried to control it; he did not know which was most appropriate for this situation.

He moved cautiously through the crowd, finding a spot that afforded him a view of the entire room. Potter had declared him a hero and had ensured he was awarded an Order of Merlin, so he was used to people staring at him. But this was stalking. Hunting. There was a blonde near the bar that could be involved. Now to ascertain if there were more.

It was like they didn't realize he'd been a spy. A black-haired idiot kept pace with him, furtive movements making her target obvious. A too-skinny brunette began moving towards him and he turned quickly to move through the door closest to him. He found himself in a small room and was easily able to see who had followed him in. They were closing in, and there were more of them than he'd realized.

As he had done so many times before he whipped out his wand and spoke the words of a familiar spell.

 

Remus was sitting comfortably in front of his fire, the latest Ian Rankin novel open on his lap and a glass of aged port by his side. His feet were on the footstool and he was feeling every inch the English gentleman. He took another sip of his port and turned a page. This was the most human he had felt two days after a full moon in years.

He looked up as a silvery doe came through the window.

"I'm surrounded," it said with Severus' voice. "Help me!"

Remus didn't even pause to put proper shoes on; he Apparated straight to the spot where Severus was supposed to be.

He found himself surrounded by elegantly dressed people while he was still in shabby cardigan and slippers. Across the room he could see Severus obviously uncomfortable under the attentions of four rather beautiful women. Remus tried not to smile at the way Severus flinched as the blonde one caressed his cheek.

He snagged champagne from a passing house-elf and approached from behind.

"This is your big emergency?" he murmured in Severus' ear.

"You know I detest hypocorism."

"What's hypercryism, Sevvy-poo?" That was the brunette.

Remus couldn't contain his laugher and found himself shoved away from the adoring foursome and against a wall.

"You must rescue me."

"How?"

Then Severus lips were against his and the kiss was so good his slippers fell off.

"Not how I was planning to tell the world about us."

"I need protection. Desperate times, and all that."

"If you're that desperate, Severus, just take me home."

 

 **The Blue Potion**

Remus looked around carefully before stepping forward to greet Severus.

"Thanks for coming," he murmured.

Severus only gave him a look.

"Severus-" Remus closed his mouth abruptly as Severus held up a vial full of blue liquid. It disappeared again before he could take it.

"You can't keep drinking this shit, Lupin. It will deaden your nerve endings. You won't feel anything."

"I need something, Severus. This is the only job I can get and that's the only way I keep it."

"You will never convince me that your job is anything but a boondoggle, so don't try. I still can't believe they pay you for it."

"It's harder than you think, Severus."

"I thought it wasn't hard. Isn't that why we're meeting secretly in the bathroom?"

"Yes. So give it to me."

"You could do your job without."

The conversation went the same every time they met, and Severus would always step right into Remus' personal space. Remus' blood would head straight to his groin.

Severus' hand reached down his pants and wrapped around his cock. "You don't need drugs to do your job, Remus."

"Are you saying I only need you?" Remus didn't expect a response. He fell back against the wall. He wanted to touch and taste but Severus never let him. Instead he clawed at the tiles behind him, wishing the moment could last forever.

Severus knew how to touch him, though.

"Stop! Severus, I can't come yet."

But Severus was relentless and it was no time at all before he was pulsing over the long fingers.

"Remus!" A shout sounded over his strangled moan. "They're ready for you on set. Time to shoot Horny Wolf Five: The Ejaculator."

"I can't do my job if you bring me off."

"Time to take your potion, Remus."

 

 **Board Games**

"What's this stupid game supposed to teach us about Muggles besides how depressing their lives are?"

"Can't you just relax and enjoy it?"

"Not with you making that cursed noise."

Remus realized he was tapping one of the little tiles against the table. "Sorry."

"Hurry up. The sooner I beat you, the sooner we can move onto that one with the houses and money."

Remus carefully laid the tiles down. "Malts. With a double letter on the M that's thirteen points for me."

He recorded the score on their parchment and looked at Snape. "Beat that."

Snape immediately began laying tiles on the board. "Ten for the Q. That and that. Eighteen on a double word so thirty-six. Well? Record it."

Remus picked up the thirty-six point quill and made a note under Snape's name. He was silent as he made the miniscule 'dew' and wrote seven under his own name. Snape spelt his next.

"Scrabble? That's the name of the game, Snape, not a word."

" It means to scratch at something. For example: you can scrabble through those tiles all you like, they're not going to give you a good vocabulary."

Remus spelt out the word 'tosser' on the board. It was only worth six, but the larger point was worth it.

Snape played 'forgive' and Remus managed to put 'maybe' on the board. Then it was 'like' and the only thing he could make was 'love'. Snape put all his tiles on the board to spell out 'requited' and Remus smiled at his boyfriend. He was about to play 'yes' when he realized something.

"There's only one Q in Scrabble." Snape didn't look guilty at all. "You've been cheating this whole time!"

"It was the only way to spell the words to your heart, Remus."

 

 **Knights and Wizards**

 **Four boys stood facing the troll. The monster's mouth was curved into what was probably supposed to be an evil grin. Its large hand held a large club which it raised menacingly at them.**

 **"Well, Black. Do something!"**

 **"It's threatening you as well, Snape."**

 **"What am I supposed to do?"**

 **"Are you a wizard or a man? Cast a spell at it!"**

 **"Fine." There was some muttering and a flash of lightning arced from the hands of the boy in robes towards the troll. It glanced off the monster's head, doing very little damage.**

 **"Guess you'll have to fight, Black."**

 **"You missed on purpose!"**

 **"Honestly, you two. Less bickering, more fighting. Sirius, are you a knight or are you a coward?"**

 **"He's a knight who says Ni!"**

 **"Peter! No more bloody Monty Python, or I'll just kill you off."**

 **"Don't blame him, Potter. I think he's talking in his sleep."**

 **"It's not somniloquence, Severus. All Halflings are that stupid."**

 **"Hey!" A small projectile flew from the shortest boy and hit the one standing in Cleric's robes.**

 **"Has anyone noticed the troll's about to hit Peter, or are you too busy arguing?"**

 **"Let him die."**

 **"Honestly, Severus, get into the spirit of things." The boy in Cleric's robes raised his arms and began chanting. A silver shield appeared above the Halfling protecting him from the club.**

 **"So you let Remus do all the hard spellwork, Severus? Can't do it yourself?"**

 **"You're the good and noble Paladin, Sirius. You kill the troll." The boy in wizards robes walked away. "I'm going for more snacks."**

 **"Everyone take five." This came from the disembodied voice. "I need the loo."**

 **"Remus," the knight turned to the cleric. "Next time you want more quality time with your boyfriend, _don't_ invite him to _Dungeons and Dragons_ night."**

 ****Brewing Notes of the Half-Blood Prince** **

_Sticking Solution:  
Notes: Longer lasting bond than a charm. Use as per muggle glue.  
No need for alliterative name._

"Severus, does this look right?" Remus didn't want to ask, but he was absolute pants at potions and didn't want to be here all night.

"I'm here to catch up on my own work, ruined by your egregious incompetence, Lupin. Do your own work."

Remus sighed. There was the expected reaction. "I'm sorry about the detention, but it will go quicker if we work together. Slughorn said we're stuck until we both get it right."

Snape gave a put upon sigh. "Fine."

 _Ingredients:  
2 ounces tubeworms, juiced  
5 ounces fluxweed  
5 ounces ginger juice  
3 doxy eggshells, powdered  
Powdered eggshells paramount. Any trace of actual egg could be harmful to health._

"No, you turn it clockwise, Lupin. Please tell me you're not going to do Potions NEWTS."

"Just getting through my OWLs."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies."

"Now doxy eggs. Just drop them in whole. The heat will dissolve the shell and absorb the yolk and white into the potion."

"It's not just the shell-" Remus paused at the look on Snape's face and meekly did as he was told.

A pink noxious gas rose from the cauldron then the turquoise liquid exploded.

 

Remus was waiting when Severus woke up. Considering the consequences of his mistake there was little else for him to do. The black eyes opened mere inches from his.

"I'm sorry," he said before Snape could speak. "I stuck us together." They were joined, quite literally, at the hip. "They don't know for how long."

If Remus hadn't been avoiding Snape's eyes he would have seen the smile of satisfaction.

 _Adding full eggs had desired effect. Stuck to Lupin for three days. Try adding oysters for aphrodisiac effect._

 

 **Extenuating Circumstances**

"I. Don't. Care!"

Severus flinched at the anger in Remus' voice. His hand clenched into fists, and he lifted one to bang it against his forehead in a vain attempt to knock free the words that could heal this breach.

"Remus, there were extenuating circumstances."

Remus barked out a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Severus asked.

"Funny? Yes. Laughable. Risible. _Hilarious_. Because there are always extenuating circumstances, aren't there?"

Severus just stared, unable to answer. Not that he'd be able to since Remus had barely paused to take a breath.

"Just part of being a Slytherin, isn't it? Torturing Harry in class. Calling Lily a Mudblood. Even killing Albus. Always an excuse."

"That's ancient history. Haven't we moved past it?"

"How can I, Severus? I don't know if I can trust you."

"What?"

"You killed someone you claimed to love like a father."

"He was ill. Dying."

"I'm often ill, too."

"Remus!"

They both froze at his roar. The sound of their breathing was loud in the sudden silence.

"I love you, Remus. Isn't that enough?"

"I love you, too, Severus. But no. Without trust it's nowhere near enough."

Severus stood staring into the dying fire while Remus moved around upstairs. He couldn't figure out where it went wrong. He'd thought that this relationship would be his fresh start but no matter how many deep and meaningful conversations they had, the past kept coming between them.

A new country. A new career. He could start over, but he didn't want to without Remus.

A trunk hit the floor and Severus looked up. There was only one way he could have a clean slate. He didn't like what he was about to do, but there were extenuating circumstances.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Remus. " _Obliviate_!"

 

 **Memories**

The first time he saw Remus on the train. Clothes as shabby as his, nose deep in a book. This was a boy he could be friends with, until the hat called out 'Gryffindor!'

The Transfigurations classroom, a project with Remus and Lily. She tried to breach the gap between them. Remus extended his hand. Severus crossed his arms. Looked away.

The day after the incident, both of them in the infirmary. Severus watched Remus sleep. He wanted to ask why they'd pulled the prank, ask how Remus had become a werewolf. He reached out to touch a hand. He needed to conquer this fear. He walked away.

A dead end street in Muggle London. Secrets exchanged, messages passed. A heated look that Severus swore he'd explore when the war was over, until Sirius and James and Lily and a grief that wouldn't let go.

After Dumbledore died, in Grimmauld Place. A photo tucked in a book. His own face bent over a map. Remus' face filled with undisguised longing. He tucked it into a pocket.

As memories bled unchecked onto the floor he took these opportunities lost and tucked them away. There were enough regrets for Potter to see.

 

 **The Cage**

The sun was finally setting on the cage Severus Snape found himself trapped in.

He paced around it in the growing darkness, searching for weaknesses.

Remus sat in a corner, head in hands.

“You could help, you know.”

“You’re not going to find anything that can be exploited by humans.”

“No, but a werewolf…”

“I think Voldemort trusts I’ll be too busy devouring you to worry about escaping.”

The ghost of a smile crossed his face before it was once again buried in his hands. Shaking shoulders told his torment.

Close to moonrise he saw it. Shoddy spellwork. Somebody didn’t think the spell necessary.

“Above you.”

Remus looked up but didn’t comment. “I’m so sorry, Severus. The wolf will take over. Hopefully it will be quick, but sometimes the urge to eat while blood still flows is strong.”

Severus could see laughter dancing in Remus’ eyes. It amazed him how well Remus played his role.

“There’s zero chance of you eating me. We have a power that Voldemort knows not.”

“Love, Severus? You’re starting to sound like Albus.”

“Yes. Love.” He rolled his eyes but welcomed the press of lips to his. “And something else.”

Then that familiar tingle was in his spine, agony tearing through him.

When the pain cleared Remus was there.

Severus tipped his head back to the moon and howled. The howl contained whispers of everything Voldemort would never understand: running free through forests, the smell of dew on the grass, the sheer joy of being alive. Love. And pack. Always pack.

Remus’ voice mingled with his, pulling them as close as wolves as they were as humans. Closer.

He nuzzled his packmate briefly then turned his attention to the cage. Somewhere in the back of his mind the human rejoiced. Soon they’d be free.

 

 **Revenge**

It had been a bad day for Severus Snape. It had started with being seated next to Sybil Trelawney at breakfast. She felt it was her responsibility to inform him of a great calamity. He made free to tell her that the only calamity likely to befall him was her company putting him off his food.

How wrong he had been.

There had been two exploded cauldrons in the morning. The lunch period had been taken up with finding the parts of a first year that had disappeared after a botched vanishing potion. Then in the afternoon he had the Weasley twins. There was nothing more to be said on that topic.

Walking into the Great Hall told him that his day was even worse than he'd realized. Conversations weren't ceasing as he walked past. Instead, they started. There was sniggering in his wake, not deathly silence. He even noticed a first-year Hufflepuff whisper something behind her hand to her companion. Then she pointed at him.

It was Minerva who was kind enough to clue him in. Whilst it was somewhat gratifying to be Longbottom's greatest fear, the fact that that mangy wolf Dumbledore insisted was qualified had suggested Augusta Longbottom's clothes couldn't be overlooked. He would have his revenge.

He was still pondering that revenge when he got to his rooms.

The mangy wolf was there.

He was on his knees, elbows on the floor and forehead resting between his hands in supplication.

Naked supplication.

"Looking to assuage your guilt, Lupin?"

"More your anger, Severus. Better to ask forgiveness than permission?" There was a hopeful note in his voice and a cheeky grin on his face.

Severus reached for his cane. It didn't feel quite like revenge when it was offered freely, but it was still sweet indeed.


End file.
